A Pokemon Master's Tale
by PkMnTrAnIeRKrImSoN
Summary: The Town of Pallet is a normal place. It was only the birth place of the world's best Pokemon Master! Read along, and find out his tale of Mastery! Rated T for future ideas for chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The town of Pallet is a ordinary place. Today was too. The only thing that was out of the ordinary today was that one of the greatest Pokemon Master in history's journey was about to start. He would become a master at the art of Pokemon. But everyone has to start somewhere, right? Now lets get to the story.

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Ash Ketchum was eagerly awaiting for eleven A.M. to come around. But he knew that there was still at least six more hours to wait. The only thing he could do was to think about what starter he would choose. You see, Ash studied under Proffessor Oak for three years. He studied nearly every aspect of Pokemon, he knew every type match up. He even knew about the other types of Pokemon from other regions such as Sinnoh, Hoenn, Jhoto, Unova, and Kalos. He knew stuff such as the existence of fairy,steel, and dark types! He also knew a lot about Mega Evolution, the only thing was that he didn't know the Pokemon that could mega evolve. This was the tough subjects that Ash seemed to enjoy the most. Of all the things he did to prepare for his journey, he didn't think about his starter Pokemon.

His first option, Charmander, was a fire type Pokemon. This seemed like the ideal Pokemon for Ash, representing his firey passion for Pokemon training. But the thing was that Charmander was weak against the first gym, which was a rock type gym. He was also weak against the second gym, which specialized in water types. So he didn't think that Charmander was a good decision.

His second option, Squirtle, was a water type Pokemon. Squirtle would be a good option, because it was very effective against the first gym. Eroding all of the rocks in the battle field. Even if the second gym would be a problem, Ash could just catch an Oddish along the way to Cerulean City. Since Oddish would have a type advantage.

Finally, his third option, Bulbasaur, most likely would be the best option. Since grass types are 'super effective' against rock and water types. Bulbasaur could defeat the first few gyms! Ash also saw Bulbasaur as the most humble of the three kanto starters. Ash never really liked people who were arrogant. Especially his rival Gary, whom which he had been good friends with, once. That all changed when Ash began studying under Proffessor Oak. Gary, who is Proffessor Oak's grandson, thought that his grandfather liked Ash more. Which led Gary to make fun of Ash a lot! Anyway, Ash didn't want any of his Pokemon being arrogant!

That did it, Ash finally decided to choose Bulbasaur as his starter! Now knowing which starter he would choose, Ash looked at the clock. The time was seven thirty in the morning! Ash had been pondering the possible outcomes of picking each starter full a full hour and a half. Much to Ash's relief, it was time for breakfast.

Ever since he was a kid, Ash had a huge appetite! He would often eat a three whole eggs for breakfast! Then wash it down with a plate full of bacon! After thanking his mother for the awesome food, he started to go get ready for his journey. But before he could get to the bottom of the staircase, his mom asked a question. " Do you know which starter you are going to choose? " She asked. " Yes! I just decided today! I think I'll pick Bulbasaur! " Ash exclaimed. Before running up to his bedroom.

It was currently ten A.M., and Ash was so excited to finally start his journey after waiting for so long! Just for the fun of it, Ash decided to take a look at the card he got inviting him to come and choose a starter. He looked apon the card for awhile. Before for realizing something horrible, the card said to meet a Proffessor Oak's lab, at NINE THIRTY A.M.! To his horror, Ash realized that he was already thirty minutes late!

Darting out the door, Ash sprinted to Proffessor Oak's lab, barely keeping a shred of hope that the Proffessor would have one Pokemon left, it didn't matter which one, just any one would do. Ash could soon see the Proffessor's lab in the distance.

Will our hero make it? Or will he have to wait another long year before getting a Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter! ( I'll be sure to update soon! )

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON 'A POKEMON MASTER'S TALE'

Darting out the door, Ash sprinted to Proffessor Oak's lab, barely keeping a shred of hope that the Proffessor would have one Pokemon left, it didn't matter which one, just any one would do. Ash could soon see the Proffessor's lab in the distance.

As Ash got to the driveway to the Proffessor's lab, he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" A familiar but arrogant voice said. "Well well, if it isn't ol' Ashy-Boy!" Gary said. "Just shup up a let me through." Ash said, hating the nickname he had been called. "Oh, not so fast," Gary started. "I got the last Pokemon from the Proffessor! Nice to have family in the Pokemon field, isn't it?" "NO! That can't possibly be the last one!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh leave Ash alone!" The Proffessor said, interrupting Ash and Gary's little dispute. "Fine! I can't stay here any longer! I've got a Pokemon journey to start! Unlike SOME people." Gary hinted at Ash. Then he got into his convertable, with all of his cheerleaders cheering him on. Gary was always the spoiled type.

"So then, you finally came," Proffessor Oak started. "Before you ask, I do have one Pokemon left." "Oh thank you!" Ash exclaimed. "Right this way." The Proffessor motioned for Ash to walk with him to the lab.

The room where the Proffessor kept all of the starter Pokemon was a large, open area with a table in the middle. It was surrounded with lab devices. "So you may know that there is no more starters left?" The Proffessor asked. "Yeah" Ash said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Okay now, don't fret, but first, do you remember me telling you about the distant region of Sinnoh?" "Yes Proffessor, you said it had many ancient ruins." Ash stated. "Correct! Well, a cargo ship with some Sinnoh-native Pokemon on board recentely sank." "Oh no!" Ash said. "Don't worry, all of the Pokemon are fine! They were all taken back to Sinnoh! But one didn't make it back. You see, a little while ago, I caught a it." The Proffesor said. "Since it is the only Pokemon left, I want you to have it, I already studied it enough." The Proffessor said while taking a Pokeball and handing it to Ash.

With a toss the Pokeball exploded into a bright light. Ash recognized it at first sight. The Proffessor held up a device with the words 'National' on the back, and pointed it to the Pokemon. " Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon. It makes electricity with pouches in it's cheeks and shoots charges from it's tail. It lives atop trees." The so called 'National-Dex' said. "WOW! I can't believe it! It's a Pachirisu!" Ash exclaimed. **"Hello," **The Pachirisu said. "It can talk?!" Ash couldn't believe his eyes! A talking Pachirisu! "What? No it can't talk." The Proffessor replied with a questioning look. "But-" "Ash, this Pokemon cannot talk." The Proffessor said matter-of-factly. "Fine"

After taking Pachirisu, his National Dex the Proffessor gave him to scan Pachirisu, and some Pokeballs, Ash hurried back home to get his stuff. He opened the door to his room and got his backpack. After hugging his Mom goodbye, Ash set off for route 1.

Ash decided to let Pachirisu out of it's Pokeball for a while. **"Please never do that again, I hate Pokeballs!"** The Pachirisu seemed to say. "Okay you don't have to stay in your Pokeball, but if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you can talk?" Ash asked a question that he seemed to have on his mind for a long time. **"Woah, can you understand me?" **The Pachirisu seemed shocked that a human could talk to him. "Yeah, I can, but how do you talk?" **"Never mind that! This is amazing! A human can understand me! Now we can come up with battle strategies together!"** Ash now knew that Pachirisu liked to battle, a lot. Which brought up another question. "If we can communicate, would you mind telling me about yourself?" **"Huh, oh yeah, sure,"** Pachirisu stopped it's seemingly never-ending rant about battles to answer. **"Well, I am a Pachirisu, my actual name is Patches though. I am male, and my favorite berry is Pecha!"** "Okay Patches, what do you say we head out on the road?" Ash said, realizing if they somehow got back on the topic of battling, they would never be able to make any progress. **"Okay! What do you say we talking about battle strategies on the road?"** Patches asked. Ash knew this was better than staying in place and talking about it. "Okay."

After a while of battle planning, Ash and patches stopped in a clearing to eat some food. Ash was lucky his mom taught him how to cook for people and Pokemon! "Well, lets eat!" Ash exclaimed. **"Oh boy! I hope you can cook, because I can't!" **Patches joked. "Yeah, I can make some good electric type Pokemon food! I think you'll really enjoy it!" **"Good, because I'm starving!"**

After eating and chatting about different subjects, Ash heard a rumbling in the bushes. **"Master, why?"** A weak voice said. Ash looked over to Patches. "Did you hear that?" Ash quietly said, hoping not to startle whatever was on the other side of those bushes. **"Yeah, lets go check it out."** Patches said matching Ash's volume. They tip-toed over to the bushes, and looked behind them. Ash was horrified to see that a beat-up Pokemon was on the other side! If they left it, Ash was sure it would die.

Ash and Patches picked up the Pokemon. It didn't seem like it new where it was. "Come on! We gotta take it to the Viridian City Pokemon Ceter!" Ash panickly said. **"Okay, but what about the camp?"** Patches asked. "Don't worry, we'll come back after we've healed this pokemon!" Ash replied. **"Okay, let go."** Patches said while jumping up to Ash's shoulder.

And that was that. Ash and Patches the Pachirisu took off to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Will the mysterious Pokemon make it? And just what is it? Read the next chapter to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME ON 'A POKEMON MASTER'S TALE'

**"Okay, but what about the camp?"** Patches asked. "Don't worry, we'll come back after we've healed this Pokemon!" Ash replied. **"Okay, lets go" **Patches said while jumping up to Ash's shoulder.

"There! I can see the city limits!" Ash exclaimed happily, tired from running for ten straight minutes. **"Don't get too happy, we still have to make it to the Pokemon Center!"** Patches replied.

Officer Jenny, just finishing announcing the events taking place this week on the megaphone, was surprised to say the least, by a ten year old kid running with a small rodent on his shoulder, and a wounded Pokemon in his arms! Just as Ash was about to pass the police stand, a hand stopped him. "Just wait on minute, Mister! Where do you think you are going?" Officer Jenny asked suspiciously. "I need to take this Pokemon to the Hospital!" Ash replied, annoyed that the officer obviously didn't seem to care all that much about the wounded Pokemon in his hands. "There has been reports of Pokemon thiefs in the area, how do I know you're not one of them?" Ash then remembered something, Proffessor Oak told him that a Pokedex could also substitute as an ID!

"Here." Ash said pushing the red device into the Officer's hands. "What is thi-, OH! This is an Identification," Jenny said. "Okay, everything here seems to check out! By the way, do you need help getting that Pokemon to the Pokemon Center?" Ash was surprised that the Officer suddenly took notice to the Pokemon in his hands. "Oh yeah! That would be great, thank you!" Ash said gratefuly.

They got into a police cruiser and sped off to the middle of town, where the Pokemon Center is. They got to the parking lot, after thanking Jenny, Ash hurried to the building. "Nurse Joy! I found this Pokemon along route 1! It needs help!" Nurse Joy turned around and saw the injured Pokemon. "Okay, Chansey! I need a stretcher for a small-, wait what type is this Pokemon?" The nurse asked. That was a good question, in the midst of things, Ash forgot to scan this Pokemon! "Hold up," Ash said as he pulled out his Poke/Nationaldex. "Okay here!" Ash said.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. The aura that emanates from it's body intensifies to alert other aura users if it is afraid or sad." The red device said. "Okay! A Riolu! It seems that this Pokemon is fighting type!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, I need a small stretcher for a fighting type Pokemon!

Two, what looked like two pink blobs, which Ash identified as Chansey, came up, and took Riolu away. "He'll be fine, don't worry!" Joy said.

A few hours of waiting later, Nurse Joy came out and said, "He's fine, but I would give it untill tomorrow." "Can I see him?" Ash asked, worried. "What part of 'give it untill tomorrow' don't you understand?" She said irratated.

You know when you have 'deep' thoughts when you are trying to go to sleep? That was exactly what Ash was having. How did a Sinnoh Pokemon get in Kanto? Did he hear Riolu because he can understand Pokemon, or is he an aura user? He'll have to find out tomorrow...

What secrets will or hero discover about himself tomorrow? Will he regret it. Probably. Tune in next time to find out. (I'll be sure to update more! By the way, sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't work on it as much.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME ON 'A POKEMON MASTER'S TALE'

Did he hear Riolu because he can understand Pokemon, or is he an aura user. He'll have to find out tomorrow...

Waking up from his bed in the Pokemon Center, Ash decided to leave a note for Patches telling him where he will be. The reason Ash didn't like waking him, Patches was always cranky in the morning, and didn't hesitate to shock Ash whenever he could.

Soon getting to the library, Ash went over to the counter and asked the lady some questions. "Excuse me miss, do you happen to have any book on Aura users?" Ash asked politely. "Yes we do! I personally don't like that subject. Was a bad time for Kanto." The librarian said with a grave tone. Before Ash could ask what she meant she was gone. But not before giving him a book. It was titled 'Aura Guardians and Users: A History'

\- One Hour Later -

Ash just got done reading his book, there wasn't anything too interesting in it, it just named some Aura users.

The librarian came back and gave Ash another book, "Sorry I forgot about this book." She stated simply. It was titled 'The Eradication of Aura Users.' Ash opened the book, fearing the title, it couldn't be good.

Basically, the book was some news clippings about houw Aura users were being hunted and killed because they were threats. But not Aura Pokemon of course.

This striked fear into Ash, what if he was an Aura user? He'll need to talk to Riolu.

Getting back, Ash was greeted by Patches. **"Hey! I saw the note, did you find anything cool?"** He asked refering to Aura users. Ash just walked on by to Riolu's hospital room. **"How rude."** Patches said.

"Hey... Riolu?" Ash walked in to the room.** "Who are you?!" **Riolu exclaimed out of fear. "Calm down! I'm the person who saved you!" Ash shielded himself from a possible attack. **"Oh I guess I should thank you, wait, how can you understand me?"** "That's what I want to know, am I an Aura user?" Ash asked. **"Hmmmm. I do detect some hidden Aura, it's strong too. VERY strong. Are you sure you are human?"** This question made Ash chuckle. "Of course I'm human. But that didn't answer my question, am I, or am I not, an Aura user?" **"Yes, you are. If trained right you could become the strongest of your species. But we'll have to train in secret. I heard the people you humans call 'the government' doen't take too kindly to Aura users!"** Riolu said. "Oh man, barely into my Pokemon journey, and I'm already in a life threatening situation." Ash complained. **"I'll train you." **Riolu said bravely. "Are you sure? I heard you say something about a 'master' while you were wandering around route 1." Riolu sighed, **"I'm not dumb, I now know that he was a bad person, and not a good trainer. I have serious doubt that he will come back. Heck! He even crushed my Pokeball!" **"That's horrible!" **"I know. Hey, I know that this might be too much to ask, but can you capture me and take me with you. I can help train you!"** "Of course Riolu!" Ash cheered.

**"Hey Ash! I have a bone to pick with you!" **Patches stormed in. **"Why did you ignore me?"**

"Huh, oh! I'm sorry! I guess I was too focused on talking to Riolu." Ash replied to the angry Pokemon. "But hey, guess what. Riolu decided to join the team!" **"Oh thats great! Awesome!"** Patches the Pachirisu joyfully exclaimed.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, with Riolu, Ash heads back to his camp on Route 1 to get his stuff back. But after, "Hey Riolu," **"What?"** "I forgot to actually catch you!" Ash said.** "Okay! Go ahead!"** With that, Ash tossed a traditional red and white Pokeball to Riolu. And with that, Ash caught his first Pokemon! Other than Patches of course!

Tune in next time to see what happens next!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME ON 'A POKEMON MASTER'S TALE'

"I forgot to catch you!" Ash said.** "Okay, go ahead."** With that, Ash tossed a traditional red and white Pokeball at Riolu. And with that, Ash caught his first Pokemon! Other than Patches of course!

Ash was walking back to the camp him and Patches left when they found Riolu. "So Riolu, tell us about yourself." **"Okay, first of all, I am a Riolu of course! I hail from Sinnoh. And my real name is, well, don't laugh, it's Noodles."** Ash had a long laugh at Riolu's real name. **"Hey, don't laugh! That's just what my parents called me, they named me after my first word."** "Your first word was Noodles?" Ash said, barely keeping in the laughs. **"Just call me Riolu."** Riolu sighed."Okay Noodles."Ash said, ignoring the deadly glares coming from Riolu. **"You guys are stupid."** Patches added.

Once they got to the camp, the gang was surprised to hear a blood-curdling scream. "Woah! Whoever, or whatever that was needs help!" **"Okay! Lets go!"** Both Pokemon said in unison.

Once they got to the source of the scream, Ash was surprised to see a Gyarados attacking a girl with orange hair. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Ash yelled. **"What should we do?"** Patches asked. Time was running out. Suddenly, Ash got a idea. He pulled out his NationalDex. "Pachirisu, this Pokemon knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Thundershock, and Nuzzle."

"Okay, Patches! Use Nuzzle on the Gyarados!"** "You got it boss!"** Patches said. Patches nuzzled Gyarados, paralizing it. Now it couldn't attack the girl! "Okay! Great! Now use thundershock on the water!" Patches sent a spark to the water, shocking the Gyarados. But it wasn't over yet. "Patches, use another Thundershock!" Patches complied, but this time, the shock was significantly larger. "Great! You just learned Thunderbolt! What move do you want to forget?" Ash said, wishing that Pokemon could learn five moves. **"Lets get rid of Tail Whip!"** Patches said. Ash pushed a button on the NationalDex. Ash looked back up, the Gyarados was fainted in the water.

Ash and his Pokemon were too busy celebrating their victory to notice the girl come up to them. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you. My names Misty by the way." The girl thanked Ash. "Oh, no problem, me and my Pokemon just wanted to help, thats all." **"Yep."** Both Pokemon said. But all Misty heard was **'Pachirisu'** and **'Riolu'**. "So what were you doing out here anyway?" Misty asked. "Oh, we were just packing up camp to head to Viridian." Ash replied. "Cool, do you mind if I help? It's the least I could do." "Sure, by the way my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

After packing up, Ash decided to check Riolu's moveset. "Riolu, this Pokemon knows the moves Force Palm, Circle Throw, Blaze Kick, and Confusion." The red device spoke. It was wierd that a Riolu knew Confusion, but it might be helpful.

Ash and Misty arrived at the Viridian Pokemon Center. "Hello Nurse Joy, can you check up on Patches, he just took down a Gyarados by himself!" **"Your dang right I did!"** Patches bragged. "No problem, Ash!" Joy said.

"How does she know your name?" Misty asked refering to Nurse Joy. "It's a long story." Ash said quickly. "I've got time," Just then, two Pokeballs crashed through the glass ceiling.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Everybody was surprised at the talking Meowth, everybody but Ash. "Who are you?" Ash was furious that people were trying to steal Pokemon, this made his eyes glow blue for a second. This didn't go unnoticed by Riolu. **"Careful Ash, don't let anybody know about your Aura!"** He warned. Luckily, Meowth didn't hear them. Or he might have told Jesse and James.

"We are Team Rocket! And you don't stand a chance! Twerp, Go! Ekans!" Jesse cried out. "Go, Koffing!" James said cooly.

The 'dynamic duo' sent out two poison types. Riolu would be perfect for this match. "Riolu I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Misty come with me to transport the Pokemon to Pewter City!" Nurse Joy motioned for Misty to follow.

"Ekans use Poison Jab!" "Koffing, use Poison Gas!" Team Rocket called to their Pokemon. "Riolu, take the hits!" Much to the surprise of Team Rocket, Riolu came out unscathed. "WHAT?" Jesse and James screamed. "HA! You idiots! Don't you know that poison moves don't affect steel types!" Ash knowingly said. "Now Riolu! Use confusion!" Riolu severely damaged both Koffing and Ekans. "Finish it off with double Force Palm!" Ash called out. Riolu sent all of Team Rocket blasting off through the wall of the Pokemon Center leaving a huge hole in it's place.

*With Team Rocket*

"That mysterious Pokemon that Twerp had must be valuable!" Jesse said. "Yes, it is not even from this region!" James added. "We gotta steals dat!" Meowth chimmed in with his New Yorker accent. "All right lets do it!" They all said together.

What will our heroes next adventure be? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

LAST TIME ON 'A POKEMON MASTER'S TALE'

"All right! Lets do it!" Team Rocket yelled with a new plan to catch Riolu.

The last few days were hectic for Ash and company. Team Rocket busted in through the Pokemon Center. Ash also found out from Riolu that he was an Aura user. And that his kind were often hunted and killed. He also found a girl being attacked by a wild Gyarados! But in the end he saved her.

Now both Ash and Misty were leaving the Pokemon Center. Ash was heading to Viridian Forest, the only way from Viridian City, to Pewter. "Uh, hey Ash?" Misty suddenly spoke up. "This might be weird for me to ask, but can I travel with you for a while?" This took Ash by surprise. "Of course you can! The more the merrier! Right Patches?" **"You got it!"** He seemed exited by the prospect of having Misty join them. "Great! Where are we heading next?" She inquired. "To Viridian Forest!" This seemed to throw Misty off for a second, but she regained her former confidence very quickly.

After saying goodbye to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, Ash decided to release Riolu from his Pokeball.

"Hello Noodles!" Ash said, obviously knowing that the name clearly made Riolu mad.** "If you value your life, then I suggest you never call me that again."** Riolu dared. "Fine."

It has been about 10 hours since Ash and company left Viridian, so it was about 7 P.M.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Misty said. "Okay" Ash replied.

What Misty didn't know was that when she finally drifted off into slumber, Ash, Riolu, and Pachirisu would get right back up.

About 30 minutes have past before Ash felt it safe to call to his Pokemon. "Okay guys, I think Misty is asleep! Lets go." **"Right!"** Both Pokemon replied.

Their plan was to get somewhere far away from camp so Riolu could teach Ash a little about Aura.

"**Okay," **Began Riolu. **"Aura is basically the essence of life. Every living thing has it. I know what you may be thinking, if everybody has it, why doesn't the government do something about it. Well you see, everybody may have it, but it not all people can use it. The more Aura you have, the better you can control it. This doesn't necessarily mean that some people live MORE than others, I just means that they have more willpower to control it. Now, the reason the government tracts down and kills Aura users is because of an incident many years ago. I won't go into much detail now, but he went berserk and tried to destroy all of Kanto. With that out of the way, we can begin about the beginning of Aura."**

Before they knew it, the sun was about to come up. And Riolu wasn't even scratching the surface of Aura training. "Okay we need to get back to camp before Misty wakes up." **"Okay, we will pick up next time."** "Okay" Ash replied while waking up Pachirisu, who had fallen asleep during the conversation.

Once they were back at camp, Ash immediately started breakfast. Ash wasn't a great cook, but he could make some bacon and eggs.

After eating, Ash and Misty kept on walking towards Pewter. At this rate, it would take another week of traveling!

All of the sudden Misty's face grew pale. "What? What is it?" Ash asked, concerned. She didn't give a response, just a point of a finger. Ash followed her finger, and his eyes soon rested apon a Caterpie. "Whoa! A Caterpie! I'm going to catch it!"

Will Ash catch this Caterpie? Will Riolu teach Ash more? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Some news

**Hello Guys, it's me, PkMnTrAnIeRKrImSoN. I'm sorry I have not been updating my stories so far. The EOGs have come around and overall it was pretty nerve racking. But on another issue, I have completely lost interest in Pokemon. But don't worry, it is just a phase. I'll get right back into it, I assure you. This has happened before. As my profile says, I might dabble into other subjects. And I will. I am currently deciding either to do a Legend of Zelda fanfiction, or a Harry Potter one. I will do both probably, but the Harry Potter one might take longer. Don't worry, it won't be long until I start getting back into Pokemon! **

**Sincerely,**

**PkMnTrAiNeRKrImSoN.**


End file.
